Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third and final entry to the Over The Hedge trilogy. I'll update soon! I promise!
1. Promotion

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Promotion**

**Alright, folks. This is it. This is what all of you have been waiting for. The third and final entry of the Over The Hedge trilogy that started with the first one. The first sequel showed that RJ has no memory about his parents until his confrontation with the forest critters' newest foe, Max, who killed RJ's parents and ordered his minions to capture him and his new family as well. This one shows that RJ is unaware that he has a cousin although the cliffhanger at the end of Over The Hedge 2 clearly shows that the only surviving raccoon found out that his cousin is in El Rancho, Camelot. Meanwhile, RJ and his new family must face their dangerous and most fearsome foe named Tyson and defeat him once and for all.**

**Well, it's been two months since I, LandoftheFuture, last made the first sequel. Now, the wait is over. I'll start the first chapter in about two days or so. So, until then, enjoy and don't forget to review, dear friends.**


	2. The Wedding And The New Cat

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 1: The Wedding/Favora**

We cut to the forest not so far away from the rocky mountains where we see Cody, RJ's cousin, traveling throughout the disasterous woods on a desperate attempt to get to El Rancho Camelot to find his cousin while being aware of the dangers that lurks around every corner. "Don't you worry, cousin", said Cody, "I'll find you, no matter what." Suddenly, a hissing noise was heard and the raccoon turns around to see a garden snake named Tyson, who seems to be watching him from far away. "Cousin, you say?", said Tyson, "Why, it's so amazing to see that you've missed him so much, have you? Well, too bad. You won't find him." "I will, Tyson", said Cody sternly, "No matter what it takes. Besides, what have you got against RJ?" "So, his name is RJ, eh?", said Tyson darkly, "Well, ha ha. Looks like I'll be having him for dinner." "No, you won't, Tyson!", said Cody and attacks him.

The garden snake, however grabs ahold of Cody with the end of his tail and stares at him very darkly. "I'm warning you, Cody", said Tyson darkly, "One more peep out of you and I'll tell you to shreds and eat you for lunch soon. Yes, yes. I like that." "It's been a long time, Tyson", said Cody, "Don't you understand the true meaning of family?" "Why, of course not, you fool", said Tyson, "I never had a family my whole. Not ever. Besides, I don't have sympathy for others, including your cousin you referred to. Now, if you'll excuse, I've got to rest for the night and then I think I'll find your cousin as well." "I won't let you kill him, Tyson", said Cody sternly. "Oh, I wasn't the one who killed his parents", said Tyson, "Besides, that stupid rat wolf did it in the first place. He wanted revenge on them for what they did to him. Good day, Cody."

The garden snake then slithers far away from Cody back to his resting place. "_What am I going to do_?", thought Cody and walks slowly. Later that night, we see Cody trying to rest near a huge rock in the forest and dreams of something horrid. He dreams of himself in the hedge where he sees his cousin RJ, the raccoon and ran towards him before hugging him tightly. Suddenly, the dream ends after Tyson appears and kills RJ and Cody offscreen, which causes him to panic in fear. "Oh, thank goodness", said Cody, "It was just a dream." He goes back to sleep, forgetting about that horrible dream. The next morning, Cody tries to catch the end of one of the few trucks. Later, he finally succeeds by going on the top of the red and green truck that saids "**Spuddies Cooperation**". "I'll save you, RJ", said Cody, "Just you wait." Then, the truck continues to drive for way longer.

Meanwhile, at the hedge (a year after RJ and the gang traveled to New York) where we see a wedding being hosted by Ozzie and Verne as they wait for RJ and Heather to arrive at any moment. "This is going to be the most romantic day for them, right, sweetie?", asked Penny. "Yeah", said Lou, "They've never hosted the wedding for us since the day I've first met you, my darling sweetheart." The two porcupines kissed each other, causing their children to groan in disgust. Then, Verne catches the sight of RJ and Heather and said, "The bridge and groom are here." "Battle stations, everyone", said Ozzie and the others turned to RJ and Heather and smiled happily. The wedding organ plays on the stereo as the raccoon and possum walked step by step as it goes along. A minute later, they've stopped in from of Ozzie and Verne just before the song ends.

"Dearly beloved", announced Ozzie, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the day where the groom will marry his future bride. I, Ozzie, possum and helper of Verne in this family, shall let these two repeat the words in which they have to promise to be there for another. RJ, do you take Heather, my beautiful daughter, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To comfort her, to care for her, and hold her until death do you part?" "I do", said RJ. "And do you, Heather", announced Ozzie, "Take this wonderful friend to be your lawfully wedded husband and do the same things that I've said to him?" Heather and RJ looked at one another and she said, "I do." "Then", announced Ozzie, "By the power vested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride, RJ, dear friend."

The raccoon and the possum kissed each other. Later, we cut to them dancing to the song "Love Was Made For Me And You" playing on the background as did Lou, Penny, Stella, and Tiger.

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can**  
**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you**

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can**  
**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you**

**Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you**

The song ends before the now married couple kissed one another and we see Verne and the others cheering in applause. Later, we see RJ and Heather running with each other in the dawn moonlight far away from El Rancho, Camelot and the hedge before they held one another on the ground. "Isn't this beautiful, RJ?", asked Heather. "Yes, Heather", said RJ, "It is. I can't wait for the both of us to have some kids. That way, we can play with them a lot and teach some a few tricks or so." "Like what?", asked Heather. "Like secretly snatch and steal something that anyone who is not good can't notice", explained RJ. "Oh, I don't think we'll be doing that", said Heather, "Because like most humans, our kids will have their own kids. Ah, It's great to be married. RJ?" "Yes, my love?", said RJ smoothly. "Will you dance with me one more time?", asked Heather. "This time on the full moon?" "With pleasure", said RJ and he takes Heather's hand before they start to dance while the song "**Forever Tonight**" plays on the background.

**Feel your breath on my shoulder  
And I know we couldn't get any closer  
I don't want to act tough,  
I just want to fall in love  
As we move into the night  
I get crazy  
Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby  
I don't want to play rough  
I've been loving you enough  
Oh, baby  
I want to take forever tonight  
Want to stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that  
I've got I want to take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I want to take forever tonight**

The song ends before we cut to the later scene where RJ and Heather gathered close to each other before they went to rest. "Goodnight, Heather", said RJ. "Goodnight, RJ", said Heather.

The next day, we see Cody walking near the sign that says "El Rancho, Camelot: 55 miles ahead" and spots a car before getting on it secretly without the male human, who happens to be driving the car with his wife and two children, noticing. "Hold on, RJ", said Cody, "I'm almost there." As the car passes the sign about nearly 30 seconds, we see Tyson watching Cody holding on to the car still. "Now I've got you, you little creep", said Tyson darkly and chuckles evilly before slithering to the same direction that the raccoon is going. Meanwhile, back at the hedge, we see RJ and Heather starting to have some fun with Tiger who is carrying them to a place where he has know these past few years. "Before I met you guys", said Tiger, "I've met a different cat who was so beautiful, but not as pretty as Stella is." "What was her name?", asked Heather. "Favora", said Tiger, "When I met her, she was so dazzling."

As Tiger stops at an even larger house than the rest of the homes in the suburbs, he does his meowing noise to call out another feline. As the new feline appears, it appears to be a thin and gorgeous fox-like cat with pretty eyes. "RJ, Heather", said Tiger, "I want you two to meet Favora, the most beautiful cat in all the world." "Hiya, Tiger", said Favora seductively, "Long time, no see." Favora purrs on Tiger and on RJ. "Wow", said RJ, "What an attractive feline you are. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, raccoon", said Favora, flirting with him. "Alright, leave my husband alone", said Heather, "Sheesh, girls always attract men like this a few times before." "You'll just get used to it, Heather", said RJ, but Heather gives him a serious tone, "Alright, alright. You have a point." "What brings these two here?", asked Favora, "Are they married?" "Yes, just a day ago", said Tiger, "Oh, and I know this is going to hurt you, but..." "But what?", asked Favora. "I've married a forest from the outdoor woods", explained Tiger.

"Really?", asked Favora, "Is it a reptile?" "Most likely a skunk", said Tiger. "Ugh!", said Favora disgusted, "I hate skunks. They stink and they smell really bad." "I'm sure you'll like her", said Tiger. "I hope", said Favora, "Now show me this skunk right away, sweetie." "As you wish, madam", said Tiger. Later, we see Stella and Ozzie picking out some flowers for Heather to keep forever since she and RJ have made their love bond for one another. "Oh, there they come and who is that new feline here?", said Stella. "Oh, Stella", said Tiger, "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Favora, the most attractive cat that ever lived." "Nice to meet you, skunky", said Favora, still disgusted. "I'm sorry", said Tiger, "I don't think she likes you a bit." "You don't say", said Stella, "I'll have her know that I was born this way before my parents disappeared." "Ok, then", said Favora, "I guess I'll just have to... well, get to know you a lot." "That'll be much better", said Stella, "Thank you."

* * *

**Finally, I've a long freaking chapter to the third and final chapter to the Over The Hedge trilogy. I hope this will gets lots of reviews. So, enjoy dear friends and review if you like. Oh, and by the way, I'm making this chapter much longer than that with the help of the other chapters as well. Just a reminder. I want to know what you guys think. Thank you. Kudos to OTH writers.**


	3. Cody's Arrival And The Explanation

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Cody's Arrival And The Explanation**

Meanwhile, back at the hedge, we see Stella and Favora glaring at each other before the skunk turns to Tiger. "How long have you met this chick?", asked Stella. "10 years ago", explained Tiger, "She despises woodland creatures like I used to, but when I first met you, your beauty made me flattered and dazzled in amazement. That's why I love your friends as well. I still love you, right?" "Yes, Tiger", said Stella, "So do I." Then, the skunk and the feline kissed each other, causing Favora to become disgusted. "Well", said Favora, disappointed, "If that was the case, Tiger, then why didn't you ask me to be your own girl in the first place?" "Because my owner didn't want me to get near other animals", said Tiger, "and that was just not fair." "Oh, I see the point", said Favora, "Make sure her skunk's filth doesn't get near me." "My filth?", said Stella after turning to Favora, "MY FILTH! Alright, that is it! You've asked for it, pussy cat!"

Then, the skunk and the feline attacked each other while Tiger tries to calm them down. "Please, ladies!", said Tiger, "Get along, you two! I know this is all messed up, but please. Do not fight anymore. I'm sick of you two trying to hate one another when I asked you to get along with each other." Favora and Stella calmed down after hearing what Tiger had said. "Alright, then", said Stella, "Truce?" "Truce", said Favora and shook hands with each other. Meanwhile, at the suburbs in El Rancho, Camelot, we see Cody walking through the neighborhood and sees a bunch of teenagers playing hockey. Then, he turns to see a large green bush before getting shocked. "It's so beautiful", said Cody and guesses something, "I think that RJ must be there." The raccoon then runs as fast as he could before going into the hedge to see Favora before she sees him as well. "Uh...", said Cody, "Hi?" Favora screams in terror and runs off with Cody following. "Wait", said Cody, "I didn't mean you no harm!"

As the feline ran towards the others, she takes a few breaths. "What is it, Favora?", asked RJ. "Is there something wrong?", asked Heather. "I saw another woodland creature and it freaked the heck out of me!", said Favora. "Calm down", said Ozzie, "I'm sure that whoever came here didn't mean any harm." "It was...", said Favora, "A raccoon, just like RJ." "Wait a minute", said Verne, "A raccoon? You mean, there's another raccoon? Where is he?" Then, Cody walks towards the forest critters before saying, "Look, whatever I did, I'm so-" RJ then sees the racoon as did Cody. "RJ?", said Cody, "Is it really you?" "How do you know my name?", asked RJ. "What do you mean?", said Cody, "I've known you my whole life." "Time out", said Stella, "Ok, you're telling me this raccoon here knows who RJ is? Are you two..." Then, Stella and Tiger finally realized something. "Related?", asked Tiger. "A cousin, perhaps?", asked Penny. "I have a cousin?", asked RJ.

"Why, RJ", said Cody, "Don't you even remember who I am?" "No, I...", said RJ, "I didn't know I had a cousin before. No one didn't tell me about it before." "Oh, your parents didn't tell you that, did they?", asked Cody, "Where are they now?" RJ shooks his head upon hearing about his parents so that Cody could know something. "You mean...", said Cody. "I'm sorry", said RJ, "They're dead." "No", said Cody, "Who did this to them?" "Max", explained RJ, "He wanted revenge on them for what they did to him when they were running for their lives from a terrible human being." "I should've been there to help them", said Cody shamefully, "It's all my fault." "Don't blame yourself", said RJ, "Max's dead for now. He won't hurt me and my new family ever again." "This is your new family?", asked Cody, "Are you serious?" "Yes, Cody", said RJ, "and it's been a long time since I've made friends with them."

"Oh, thank goodness", said Cody, "For a moment, I thought you were all along after your parents were killed by Max. By the way, who's this Max?" "He was a rat wolf", said RJ, "He wrote me an invitation telling me to bring my friends to New York City. We met a human female named Molly who knew about my parents and remembered me as a baby." "Wait", said Verne, "Molly knew about your parents? Why didn't you tell us that before in the first place?" "I didn't want all of you to worry", said RJ, "Cody, since you and I are the last of the raccoon kind, will you..." "Yes, RJ", said Cody, "Oh, and before you say something else, I want to tell you something why I knew you were my cousin in the first place." "Go ahead", said Favora, "We're listening." "Last time I saw your parents", said Cody, "They told me to get out of here. Your father never told me about Max before, but when I hid in the bushes, I saw him kill your parents. I was there and I thought it was the last time I saw you, but I was wrong. Now I've found you, here, on this, uh..."

"Hedge", explained RJ, "Oh, and Cody." "Yes, RJ?", said Cody. "Will you... be a new member of the family?", asked RJ. Cody looks at Verne and the rest of the forest critters as well before turning back to RJ and nods his head "yes" before hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the new family, Cody", said RJ and hugs Cody as well. Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Cody dreaming something horrible. He dreams of being in the same forest where he had last lived for about eight years long. Then, he hears a slithering noise. "Who's there?", asked Cody. Suddenly, something picked him up from the ground and it happens to be Tyson who happens to be smiling evilly at him. "Time's up, Cody", said Tyson, "Your cousin is dead and there's nothing you can do about it." Then, the garden snake eats him while the raccoon screams, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody wakes up from this horrible night and plans to tell RJ and the others about it first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter a little bit shorter than the previous chapter. Just wanted to kill some time like always. Anyway, enjoy and review, dear friends.**


	4. Stella's Capture And The New Adventure

**Dear friends, I plan to make five more final chapters to Over The Hedge 3 (which will have the total of five chapters. I know it's short, but trust me. It's for the best) because it so happens that I'm still very busy with the How To Train Your Dragon 3 and How To Train Your Magic fanfics. I hope you understand that, will you? Anyway, enjoy and review, please. **

* * *

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 3: Stella's Capture And The New Adventure**

The next morning, while RJ and the others are busy eating pancakes for breakfast, Cody walks towards him and proceeded to speak. "RJ", said Cody, "I had this horrible nightmare last night. Even horrific." "What did your nightmare look like?", asked RJ. "Well, it all started like this: I was in this Hedge you spoke of, but I never saw you until suddenly, something grabbed me. Then, it happened to be Tyson, the garden snake." "Tyson?", asked RJ, "Who's Tyson?" "He's...", said Cody, "My neighbor, but he's not as nice as you think he is. He kills things even I don't see and he already found out that I was trying to find you here. Now he's on his way right now to find this place and kill you and your family once and for all. In my nightmare, he just killed me and that was it." "I'm sure he'll never find it", said RJ, "Now don't worry. Come and eat some breakfast with us. We'll tell the others about this later."

Meanwhile, we see Tyson slithering into the Hedge and sees Cody and the others eating some breakfast before he sees his cousin, RJ. He smiles evilly and darkly and spots Stella lying next to Tiger while snuggling each other lovingly. "That would make an interesting addition to my meal", said Tyson and chuckles maliciously. "Hey, Tiger", said Stella, "I gotta go get something from the log and don't ask what it is. It's a surprise." "As you wish, my love", said Tiger and Stella walks away from the others and goes inside the log to pick up a new cat collar for Tiger. As she is about to walk out of the log, however, Tyson appears and wraps around the skunk tightly, covering her mouth in the process. "If you want your friends alive, you will promise to do as I tell you?", asked Tyson darkly. Stella, now frightened, nods her head "yes" to the garden snake.

Meanwhile, after RJ, Cody and the others finished their breakfast. "What's taking Stella so long?", asked Tiger, "Why didn't she come back for a moment?" "Maybe she's uh...", said Favora, "Taking a dip in the water or something." "Skunks don't take dips in the water, silly kitten", said Tiger heartilly. Suddenly, a stick came and landed on the ground near RJ and the others. As Cody picks it up and upon taking out the letter it was attached to and a name that said, "**Tyson**", he reads it out loud:

**CODY AND RJ,**

**I HAVE YOUR LITTLE SKUNK FRIEND AND I HAVE TAKEN HER SOMEWHERE AS FAR AWAY FROM YOUR HOME. I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO COME HERE ALIVE AND SURRENDER TO ME SO THAT I, TYSON THE GARDEN SNAKE, CAN LET YOUR FRIEND GO. HOWEVER, AFTER I LET YOUR FRIEND GO, YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO BATTLE ME. TWO AGAINST ONE IN A FAIR BATTLE TO THE DEATH. IF YOU TWO WIN, I WILL NEVER COME NEAR YOU AND THE OTHERS AGAIN. IF I WIN, HOWEVER, I WILL GIVE YOU TWO POISON AND YOU WILL DIE WITHIN MY GRASP AS WILL YOUR FRIRNDS! THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER IT TAKES? AH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

"Oh, no", said Cody, "This is all Tyson's doing. He's got your friend." "Stella, my love", said Tiger, "Oh, If I ever see that garden snake, I'll tear him to shreds!" "Easy, Tiger", said Verne, "We've got to get her back somehow." "**SOMEWHERE AS FAR AWAY FROM YOUR HOME**", read RJ, "What did that garden snake meant when he wrote that?" Cody takes some time to figure where far away is, but then finally knows the one location: the rocky mountains where he used to live near Tyson. "Of course", said Cody. "What is it?", asked RJ. "I think I know where Tyson's taking your friend", said Cody. "Where?", asked Tiger, "Where is that snake taking my love?" "The rocky mountains where I used to live", explained Cody. "The rocky mountains?", said RJ, "That's familiar. It's like the place where Vincent used to live before I met you guys."

"Are you sure that's the only place he lives, Cody?", asked Verne. "Yes", said Cody, "I know Tyson by heart and what he might do to any other living forest critter. He will sure to kill her if we don't find something that can take us to the mountains." "I believe I do know the way", said RJ, grinning. Later, we see RJ and Verne building a new rocket made out of the same houseware material where they used to get to New York City. They finished it before the others got on their seats that RJ had created. "Alright", said RJ, "Everyone ready?" "Ready!", called Cody and the others. "Alright", said RJ, "Hold on, guys. We've got a skunk to rescue. Then, after the ship launched upon the grill being able to lift the rocket to the sky, the song "**Another Small Adventure**" plays on the background.

**Look around but don't look down** **Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found** **Look ahead but don't look back** **Anything's a possibility and you can count on that**

**Hold on tight and don't let go** **It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows** **Close your eyes and enjoy the ride** **There's so many big surprises out there for us to find**

**Waking up the sun** **Waking up the sky** **Waking up the great big universe** **Another small adventure**

**Look at me, I'm strong and free** **Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me** **As long as you're with me**

**Waking up the sun** **Waking up the sky** **Waking up the great big universe** **Another small adventure**

**Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise** **I'm coming to save the day** **I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away**

**Waking up the sun (waking up)** **Waking up the sky (waking up)** **Waking up the great big universe** **Another small adventure**

**Waking up the sun (waking up)** **Waking up the sky (waking up)** **Waking up the great big universe** **Another small adventure**

**Another small adventure** **Another small adventure** **Another small adventure**

After the song ends, we cut to eight hours later where we see the rocket landing on the forest and dozens of frogs watching them with the amazed look on their eyes. "Where did these newcomers came from?", asked frog #4. "I have no idea", said frog #2, "We have to find out who they are. Come, quickly." The frogs came towards RJ and the others before they bow respectfully to them. "Hello, newcomers", said frog, "Welcome to the forest. How can we be of any service to you?" "I'm RJ, and this is my family", said RJ, "We've come to rescue our skunk friend named Stella. Some garden snake named Tyson took her when we weren't watching her." "Oh, that is so sad", said frog #4, "Well, we've know Tyson in these woods. Sometimes, when he gets really angry, he slithers around here and threatens us and scaring us to death with his fangs. Anyway, tell us your names, please."

"These are Lou, Penny, Verne, Hammy, Bucky, Spike, Quillo, Tiger, Favora, Ozzie, and Heather, my wife", explained RJ. "My, what a cute little couple you two are when coming here", said the female frog. "Thank you, ma'am", said Heather, "So, if you frogs know a lot about Tyson too, can you take us to him?" "Of course", said the female frog, "But first, we must rest because it's almost getting dark soon. Come. Eat some dinner with us and we will have a dance party." "A dance party?", said RJ, "Amazing! We accept." "First, we eat some dinner when it gets dark", said frog #3, "Now, come. We want to show all of you our house where we live." "Let me guess", said Heather, "The swamp." "Well, that", said frog #2, "and a tree log in the process." "You're joking, right?", said Cody. The frogs leaped with RJ and the others following.

* * *

**Chapter 4, coming up next!**


	5. A Dance Off

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 4: A Dance Off**

Later, after RJ and the others have eaten their dinner with the frogs, they brought them to a place where all of the other frogs are dancing to the music, hoping to beat one of the frogs to win the dance-off. "Ok", said RJ, "Will someone tell me what's going on?" "Everyone's dancing to each other", said frog #4, "You see, every year, we only do two songs per frog to see if he or she can win this dance-off, but only if they're married." "Um, RJ", said Heather, "I think he's trying to say that we are the only married couple. So that means we have to do our own separate dance-offs." "You really mean that?", asked RJ. "Of course", said frog #5, "Wanna go against me? First, let your possum friend dance against my wife." "Trust me, RJ", said Heather, "I can do this." "Alright, then", said RJ, "But be careful." "I will", said Heather and she and RJ kissed each other before she goes on to the stage next to a female frog. "Alright", said frog #4, "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present this possum against the most hottest frog in all of the forest: Miss Riola!"

Everyone cheers in applause as the female frog bows respectfully as did Heather. "Alright, let the dance-off begin!", shouted frog #4 and the song "**That's The Way It Is**" plays on the background while Heather and Miss Riola does their own dance moves and as the song starts to play Heather seems to be gaining the opportunity to outsmart the female frog by doing her Michael Jackson moves.

**I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you**

**Don't surrender 'cause you can win**  
**In this thing called love**

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**  
**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**  
**Don't give up on your faith**  
**Love comes to those who believe it**  
**And that's the way it is**

**When you question me for a simple answer**  
**I don't know what to say, no**  
**But it's plain to see, if you stick together**  
**You're gonna find a way, yeah**

**So don't surrender 'cause you can win**  
**In this thing called love**

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out**  
**When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt**  
**Don't give up on your faith**  
**Love comes to those who believe it**  
**And that's the way it is**

After the song ends, it seems that Heather has won the first round of the dance-off, thus allowing RJ and one of the male frogs to go off against each other. "Ya think you got what it takes to beat me, fool?", said frog #4, "Let's dance, raccoon!" RJ looks down in embarassment, but looks up to the male frog proudly and spoke, "Let's go!" Then, as the song "**Larger Than Life**" plays on the background, RJ goes some of his Michael Jackson moves while the male frog does his El Tango moves

**I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light**

**All of your time spent keeps us alive**

**All you people can't you see, can't you see**  
**How your love's affecting our reality**  
**Every time we're down**  
**You can make it right**  
**And that makes you larger than life**

**Looking at the crowd**  
**And I see your body sway, c'mon**  
**Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon**  
**'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive**

**All you people can't you see, can't you see**  
**How your love's affecting our reality**  
**Every time we're down**  
**You can make it right**  
**And that makes you larger than life**

**All of your time spent keeps us alive**

**All you people can't you see, can't you see**  
**How your love's affecting our reality**  
**Every time we're down**  
**You can make it right**  
**And that makes you larger than life**

**Yeah, every time we're down**  
**Yeah, you can make it right**  
**Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life**

**All you people can't you see, can't you see**  
**How your love's affecting our reality**  
**Every time we're down**  
**You can make it right**  
**And that makes you larger**  
**That makes you larger**  
**That makes you larger** **than life**

After the song ends, we see the male and female frogs now shocked at RJ's moves and cheered in applause. "Guess nobody told you", said RJ, "When you mess with the dancer, you get "da owned"!" Later, after the dance-off decided to call it a day, we see the frogs trying to get to bed while RJ looks at the sky stars before he himself goes to bed as well. One of the male frogs see RJ sleeping and spoke softly, "Thank you, RJ. That was a great dance-off." Then, the male frog goes to sleep before we see Tyson watching RJ and the others sleeping as well. "Good luck trying to find your friend in this swamp", said Tyson darkly, "HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM!" Then, the garden snake throws down another letter at the ground near to where RJ is sleeping.

* * *

**Sorry for adding the song lyrics which was the reason why I made this a bit longer than the previous chapter. I just wanted to kill some time since it's been six freaking days since I last updated! So, enjoy and don't forget to review please. After all, making longer chapters makes me larger than life than anyone else on fanfiction. Alright, I gotta stop talking right now.**


	6. The Death Of The Frog Leader

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 5: The Death Of The Frog Leader**

The next morning, we see RJ presenting another letter that Tyson had sent and reads it out loud.

**I HAVE PLACED YOUR SKUNK FRIEND SOMEWHERE IN THE SWAMP. BEWARE FOR THERE ARE SOME CROCODILES THAT WILL EAT HER BEFORE ALL OF YOU COULD GET TO HER. GOOD LUCK TRYING TO SAVE HER, YOU FOREST-CRITTED FOOLS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

"Ugh!", said Tiger, "That good-for-nothing garden snake! The love of my life is still in great danger and we just stayed there for the night dancing out butts off to these amphibian morons!" "Hey!", shouted one of the male frogs, "We're weren't the only ones who met Tyson before! We saw your kind and they were terrified. I guess kitty cats are afraid of snakes as much as we are!" "Not me!", shouted Tiger. "Guys", said RJ as they try to calm them down, "Fighting won't make things any better. We have to come up with a plan to rescue her and fast!" Then, the garden snake appears and tries to attack RJ, but one of the male frogs attacks the snake, thus sending him flying in mid-air. "We'll hold this snake back, y'all", said one of the male frogs, "You go get your friend! Now, go!" RJ nods his head and he, Heather, and Verne try to rescue her while Lou and the others try to help all of the frogs hold back Tyson. Meanwhile, we see Stella waking up to find herself tied to a top on a tree branch on the swamp and we see some crocodiles trying to eat her. "Help!", shouted the muffled skunk, "Help me, please!" Meanwhile, we see RJ and the others hearing the chomping noises that seems to be not too far away from them.

Then, we see Stella taking off the napkin that was attached to her mouth, thus screaming, "RJ, FELLAS, PLESE HELP ME!" "Hang on, Stella!", shouted RJ, "We're coming! Hang on!" As they reached to the swamp, the crocodiles turned to the three and swam towards them at the edge of it. "What should we do?", asked Heather. "Verne, try to hold them back", said RJ, "Me and Heather will try to get Stella from that tree." "Be careful", said Verne and jumps on one of the crocodiles, trying to trick them in the wrong direction he seems to be going while the raccoon and the possum reached the edge of the tree. They proceed to climb it with RJ reaching the tree branch first and with Heather following him last. "We're here", said RJ, "Hang on." The raccoon untied the rope and quickly grabs the skunk's hand in the process. "Thank you, RJ", said Stella. "It's my pleasure", said RJ, "We have to get Verne and get out of here back to the others fast." As the reptile sees that RJ and Heather has quickly rescued Stella, he quickly losts the crocodiles through a large tree log that seems to be familiar to the one back at the hedge.

"Come on", said RJ. "I'm with you, RJ", said Verne as he and the others quickly ran out of the swamp. Meanwhile, we see the frogs still fighting against Tyson with Lou helping in the process. "Here", said Lou, giving one of the male frogs three of his quills. "Thanks, Porcupine", said one of the male frogs and he throws all three of the quills at Tyson, causing him to wince in pain and hiss in his anger. "You shall pay for this, frog!", shouted Tyson and grabs one of the male frogs before he bites him offscreen. As RJ, Heather, Verne, and Stella arrive, the raccoon sees what the garden snake had done, thus screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, the rest of the male frogs along with the Lou and Tiger bruised the garden snake, causing him to slither away in pain and allowing the forest critters and the frogs to celebrate their battle. "If he comes back, we'll be waiting for him", said Lou. "No!", said RJ and ran towards one of the male frogs, who is now breathing his last few gasps. "RJ", said one of the male frogs, "He's too strong and he'll try to attack you and your family as well." "We'll find a way to cure you", said RJ, "I promise." "There's no promise, RJ", said one of the male frogs, "It's over now. Goodbye."

Then, one of the male frogs dies in RJ's arms, thus making the raccoon to spread small tears from his eyes. "I could've saved him", said RJ. "It's not your fault, RJ", said Heather, "Vincent and Max have done the same thing and we'll find a way to solve the situation and stop Tyson from killing all of the innocent forest-critters." "You're right", said RJ, "For once, Heather, you're right." Then, the raccoon walks towards all of the male and female frogs to make a speech. "Frog dancers", said RJ as he prepares to make his speech, "I've only met two of the forest traitors who tried to kill me. There were a bear and a rat wolf. They threatened me and my friends for their greedy reasons: to kill us and all of you as well. We defeated them because we have two things that they didn't have: Sympathy and Courage! You frogs have the same thing and together, with all of you on our side, we can do what's right for our forest and for yours as well! I did not cause this garden snake to come here and attack us and all of you, but at this very night, I, RJ, the raccoon, and my cousin, Cody, will face Tyson and end all of this ONCE AND FOR ALLLLLL! CHEER FOR US NOW FOR OUR GLORY AND OUR FREEDOOOOOOM!"

Then, the forest critters and all of the frogs cheered in applause and RJ thought in his mind, "_Get ready, Tyson. Me and Cody are coming for you!_"

* * *

**Only three more chapters to go and I'll be finished with this fanfic in no time. So, until then, read and review as always, dear friends. Kudos to me and adios!**


	7. The Final Battle

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle**

The next day, we see RJ and Cody preparing themselves to fight against Tyson by suiting up. They got out their large thin sticks so that they could use them to fight the garden snake and then, they got their rope just in case they defeat Tyson. "I'm all set", said RJ, "You, Cody?" "Ready to go, RJ", said Cody. RJ nods his head and looked at the sun before he and Cody left the frog home to find the secret location to where Tyson lives and Heather decides to come along just in case they need some help as did Verne and the others. Later, in nearly an hour, they had reached the lair of Tyson where the garden snakes lives by only himself. Tyson sees the forest critters, followed by the frogs who want revenge of Tyson for the death of their leader. "Well, well, well", said Tyson, "If it isn't the forest critters and those pesky little freaks coming to destroy my dominance in my throne. Especially you, RJ and Cody." "It's just you, me and Cody, Tyson", said RJ, "Looks like there aren't any snakes around her to protect you once we fight." "Is that so?", said Tyson, "Well, so be it, then. Are you ready for this too, Cody?"

"Do not tempt me, Tyson", said Cody with his fists now clenched and ready for battle. "_Remember all of the times that you've had with Vincent and Max, RJ_", thought RJ to himself, "_They have no love for all of the forest critters and all of the people of the world as well. So, this is it, RJ, so don't be scared_." Then, after two long minutes of just staring at each other for a while, the battle finally begins with Tyson gaining the upper hand and quickly ties the two raccoons up with his tail, threatening to kill them if they do not surrender. Then, RJ takes out a sharp object and stabs the snake, causing Tyson to hiss in pain. Cody then grabs Tyson by the throat by shouting, "GIVE UP YET, TYSON?" "NEVERRRRRRRR!", shouted Tyson and stabs Cody by the knee with his fangs, affecting him in the process before the raccoon slumps to the ground. "CODY!", shouted RJ and goes to the now affected and poisoned Cody. "I'll be alright, RJ", said Cody raspilly, "Just do what you can to defeat Tyson!" "What happens if I do defeat him?", asked RJ, "I won't be able to bring you back, will I?" "Yes, you can, RJ", said Cody, "Remember, when you're beaten and are about to be finished off, think of all the times you had with your new family and believe."

Then, Cody dies in pain, leaving RJ only to spread some tears in his eyes and we flash back to his mind where his previous adventures he had with his family are shown. We warp back to the raccoon still in the opening after one more flashback of RJ remembering the time he had visions of his past that seemed to have bothered him. "Alright, Tyson", said RJ, "Let's end this right here and right now!" He takes out a sharp knife from the left side of his belt and gets ready for Tyson to make one more move. "You have no cousin, RJ", said Tyson darkly, "Now it's just you and me!" The garden snake charges towards the raccoon, but RJ quickly stabs him with one fast throw on the bottom of his neck, thus killing him offscreen and causing Heather and the others to gasp in the process. "It's just me, Tyson!", said RJ and suddenly, due to his outstanding courage and sheer triumph, he glows brightly green and it affects Cody in the process. "Friends", said RJ and starts to make a speech again, "All three of our enemies are vanquished because they don't have love and sympathy for others! Now... it's over." Then, Heather and the others cheered in applause.

Then, Cody comes back to life and RJ smiles in surprise and emotion before he goes to him in perfect silence. "I told you it'd work", said Cody and he and RJ hugged each other happily. Later, we see RJ shaking his hands with one of the male frogs who has been chosen as the next leader. "Goodbye, we'll never forget the day we first met you." "As will we", said one of the male frogs, "Farewell, raccoon. Farewell to all of you too, forest critters!" All of the male and female frogs cheered in applause for RJ's bravery before the two raccoon and RJ's family walked quietly to their rocket and Hammy quickly lited the fuse that was near the rocket the whole time before it takes off into the sky.

* * *

**Sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some precious time... and I'm also sorry for making the final battle so much shorter compared to the battle between RJ and Max in Over The Hedge 2. And don't worry. I'm almost done with this story with only two more chapters. I'll update soon! I promise!**


	8. The End

**Well, this is it, fellas. This is the final chapter of Over The Hedge 3 and a conclusion to the story. It has been a long time since I started the trilogy and now it has come to an end. So, as always, read and review, dear friends!**

* * *

**Over The Hedge 3: A Relative Reunion**

**Chapter 7: The End**

The next day, we see the rocket landing near the hedge and the forest critters got out of the rocket quickly to smell the fresh air of the swamp nearby. "It's so good to be home", said Favora, "So, Stella, would you like to see where I live?" "I'd be honored to", said Stella, "in your debt, perhaps." Later, while Verne and the others are eating their dinner, we see RJ looking at the blue sky before Cody sat down next to him before he spoke.

"What is it, RJ?", asked Cody. "I was just thinking of something", said RJ, "Me and my family did lots of things together. We've beaten our enemies because we believed in ourselves and the most important thing is that nothing could replace your family and it doesn't matter if they're special. Cody..." "Yes, RJ?", said Cody. "I was wondering...", said RJ, "If... if you could... stay here and be with me and my family." Cody looked at the others, who are now smiling at him, hoping to let him stay.

Then, the raccoon smiled as well and he spoke, "RJ... I have searched far and wide for you all these years, thinking that you were dead, but when my miracle came true, I've never felt so happy to see you again. And another thing, RJ? I... I will... I'll stay here with you and your new family so we could do other things together." Then, RJ and Cody hugged each other before we fade to black. Then, flashback of RJ facing his enemies along with meeting Verne and the others while having adventures together play on the background as is the song "**Iridescent**".

**You were standing in the wake of devastation**  
**And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**  
**And with the cataclysm raining down**  
**Insides crying "Save me now"**  
**You were there, impossibly alone**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
**Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
**And let it go. Let it go**

**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel**  
**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars**  
**You felt the gravity of tempered grace**  
**Falling into empty space**  
**No one there to catch you in their arms**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
**Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
**And let it go. Let it go**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
**Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
**And let it go. Let it go**

**Let it go**  
**Let it go**  
**Let it go**  
**Let it go**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**  
**You build up hope, but failure's all you've known**  
**Remember all the sadness and frustration**  
**And let it go. Let it go**

We fade to black and we see two words form in both orange and red which says: **THE END**


End file.
